mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Sailor Moon episodes (season 1)
This is a list of episodes of the anime series, covering the first season of the series. It was co-produced by TV Asahi, Toei Agency and Toei Animation and directed by Junichi Sato, originally airing on TV Asahi between March 7, 1992 and February 27, 1993. Simply titled ''Sailor Moon, the first season was produced concurrently with the first story arc (Dark Kingdom)Sailormoon Channel Name of story arc given on the official website. of the manga by Naoko Takeuchi. It follows the manga story closely, and although neither series was expected to continue after its initial story arc, both were very successful and their runs were extended. Years later, the same plot line was adapted again into the live-action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. The first season episodes were among those released in North America by DIC Entertainment. Five episodes of the English dub were omitted for inappropriate content and two were forged into one. Many of the remaining episodes were heavily edited, making such changes as renaming place names to sound American, editing Japanese text off buildings and replacing it with English text, mirror-imaging frames that involved traffic, and cutting minor violence such as slaps or drink-spitting. Each episode concluded with an educational segment, "Sailor Says," in order to teach a moral based on the story that had just been shown. These changes were met with great controversy amongst Western fans. This arc introduces most of the major protagonists: Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino. Its plot line involves the awakening of the Sailor Senshi—teenage super heroines—and their fight against the Dark Kingdom and its leader, Queen Beryl. As the Senshi battle for the fate of the world, they learn about a previous life where they had all lived together in a kingdom on the moon. When Takeuchi wrote the manga, she originally intended to have all the main characters die in the end, but her editor would not let her, stating, "This is a shōjo manga!" When the anime adaptation was created, all of the protagonists were in fact killed off, although they came back to life, and Takeuchi held a bit of a grudge that she had not been allowed to do that in her version. In the 1993 favorite episode listings for Animage, "Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever" came in first place, with "Naru's Cry! Nephrite Dies for Love" coming in third place, "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears" coming in sixth place, "Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past" coming in ninth place and "Love for Ami?! A Boy Who Can Predict the Future" coming in eleventh place. The following year, the two-part series finale "The Sailor Warriors Die! The Tragic Final Battle" and "Usagi's Everlasting Wish! A New Reincarnation" took first and second place respectively. Three pieces of theme music are used for the episodes; one opening theme and two closing themes. The opening theme is , written by Kanako Oda and performed by DALI.セーラームーン "Heart Moving", written by Yoshiaki Tsushima and performed by Misae Takamatsu, is used as the closing theme for the first 26 episodes, and "Princess Moon", written by Naoko Takeuchi and performed by Ushio Hashimoto, is used for the remaining episodes. __TOC__ Episode list References Sailor Moon (season 1) it:Sailor Moon (anime) pl:Sailor Moon (anime) ru:Список серий «Сейлор Мун» (сезон 1)